lovesick_yandere_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis
'''Nemesis is a student only found in Mission Mode. She is a lethal obstacle to the player. '''If Nemesis finds Yandere-chan, she will kill her with a knife. Description "Mission Mode" takes place in a separate timeline from the main game. In Mission Mode, you play as a young female assassin who has been contracted to kill a student at school. However, you aren't the only killer at school... Nemesis is a character who attempts to hunt and kill you during Mission Mode. It is impossible to kill her with a frontal attack; if you want to kill her, you need to approach her from behind. If you run, she will hear your footsteps, so you must be very careful and quiet if you wish to sneak up on her. Depending on what difficulty level you have chosen, Nemesis might be invincible, and might also be disguised as one of the female students. So, just who is Nemesis? Is she a bodyguard hired to protect the student that you're after? Is she a vigilante who has made it her mission to stop you? Is she another assassin who wants to remove her competition? Or, true to her namesake - the Greek goddess of retribution - is she here to take revenge on the protagonist for the sins of her past? For now, it's a complete mystery... Appearance Nemesis wears the default student uniform for Mission Mode, Female Uniform #5. Nemesis has pale skin, rounded straight black hair, and thin red eyes. Her fists are always clenched and she wields a knife. She has black gloves and panties. When creating a mission, you can choose to have her disguised as any female student. She will replace the female student. Personality Nemesis is serious and grim, and her only mission is to kill Yandere-chan. She is emotionless and solemn, and will reveal her true nature when murdering Yandere-chan. Routine Nemesis does not have a set in routine, but she will follow Yandere-chan when she sees her. She spawns at 7:00 AM in one of the school's corridors. She will wander around, looking for Yandere-chan. If she was chosen to be disguised, she will change her shoes and then start looking for Yandere-chan. When noticing Yandere-chan, she will break her routine and walk quickly to kill her. If the player hides behind an object, Nemesis will look around close to the object, walk to the fountain, then return and look again where Yandere-chan is hiding. Nemesis does not have a class, and she will not go to class. Trivia * When setting up a Mission, you can choose if you are able to kill Nemesis or not. * She was added in the December 16th, 2016 Build. * Nemesis can hear Yandere-chan's footsteps. The only way to kill her is to walk, crawl, or crouch behind her and stab her from behind. * If you send Info-chan a photo of Nemesis, she will respond with, "Strange. I have no profile for this student." ** For the 2nd time, she will respond with, "...wait. I think I know who she is." ** For the 3rd time, she will respond with, "You are in danger. Avoid her." ** For the 4th time, she will respond with, "Do not engage." ** For the 5th time, she will respond with, "I repeat: Do. Not. Engage." ** If Nemesis is disguised as a female student, Info-chan will respond with, "Something about that student seems...wrong.. * She is the only character who is able to kill Yandere-chan. * Her hair was changed to a placeholder in the January 1st, 2017 Build due to the artist of the reference photo being uncomfortable with how similar their designs looked. It was changed again in the January 16th, 2017 Build to the most voted for option in YandereDev's poll. * In the January 16th, 2017 Build she didn't have a portrait. This was fixed in the February 2nd, 2017 Build. Gallery NemesisMurdered.png|Being killed by Nemesis NemesisChan.png|Full-art of Nemesis 2jP3g.png|Nemesis variations Info-chan about Nemesis.png|When seeing a picture of Nemesis Nemesis settings.png|Nemesis at level 1 difficulty Nemesis level 2.png|Nemesis at level 2 difficulty Nemesis level 3.png|Nemesis at level 3 difficulty Info-chan about disguised Nemesis.png|When seeing a picture of Nemesis as a disguised student Category:Implemented Category:Killable Category:Mission Mode Category:Females Category:Students Category:Interactable Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters